Espadas de Madera
by Prascovi
Summary: Riku y Sora aún siendo pequeños deben hacer caso a sus padres, pero cuando se es joven eso no es siempre fácil. Aviso: Castigos corporales y disciplina paternal.
1. Capitulo I

AVISO: Este fic contiene castigo corporal a menores y disciplina paternal. Cosa que podría incomodar a algunos lectores, además de cumplir con dar la advertencia necesaria, espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

**Espadas de madera**

Capitulo 1

Iban a ser las tres de la tarde. En un mundo exótico, tropical y lleno de caras felices y esperanzadas de niños y familias, que pasaban una vida tranquila en las Islas del Destino, renombrado lugar para viajeros desconocidos que aparecían de una en un millón de años por aquellos lares y lugar deseado para los seres de la oscuridad. Como ocurriría años después en el futuro. Pero aún no llegamos allí, nuestros jóvenes amigos todavía no han llegado siquiera a la adolescencia y por ello en estos momentos podemos celebrar su niñez con entusiasmo y esperar que serían próximamente 3 de la tarde en todos los relojes de aquel mundo. A excepción del viejo cucú que nunca funcionaba de la señora May, anciana que jamás salía de la tienda de regalos en la Gran Isla.

Sora, un chico alegre, de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos azules, en esos momentos recién llegado a la playa miraba sin atención las olas. Se había topado con Tidus en el camino de ida y charlado con Wakka en la entrada de la cabaña donde se guardaban parte de las maderas para hacer balsas y botes que los llevarían al lado amplio de la isla. Uno de los temas de interés en los jóvenes mayores en esos días era poder construir con amigos una balsa llegado el momento y por lo general comenzaban a trabajar en ello sin permiso antes, llevándose más de una paliza de sus padres en el intento; después de todo las herramientas como clavos y martillos no eran cosas con las que jovencitos debieran jugar.

Sora miró a lo lejos mientras se sentaba en la suave arena para esperar a su mejor amigo. Por lo general este no llegaba tarde nunca y siempre era un excelente compañero para practicar combate, el mejor a decir verdad; se dijo para sí mismo mientras miraba en el suelo su espada de madera, la cual su padre le había construido hacía un año. Pensó avergonzado en lo mal mantenida que estaba en esos momentos, con más de algún orificio y ruptura en el filo que no era en realidad filoso, sino más bien bastante suave, detalle del que se había preocupado su madre a lamentos de Sora cuando recién había sido hecha. Recordó la de su amigo, siempre elegante al blandirla a pesar de su corta edad y su precisión al dejarlo indefenso luego de varios movimientos entre las orillas de la playa. El chico dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se recostó en la arena para esperarlo, no debía tardar demasiado se aseguró.

Más allá, entre las cabañas y hogares del borde de la Isla, se encontraba en una casa de madera de dos pisos un muchacho, de cabellos plateados y ojos turquesa, de más o menos la misma edad de Sora, aunque mayor en realidad si pensamos en fechas. Se llamaba Riku.

Estaba en la salida de su casa, cubierta por tupidas palmeras y maderas de todos tamaños, ya que su padre tenía una esquina entre un caminito de piedras por el borde de la casa; pequeño espacio y rincón de carpintería, donde se la pasaba antes de que naciera su hijo hacía años, era uno de sus pasatiempos en esos lejanos días, cosa que ya por seguridad había abandonado como hobby para preocuparse de la crianza y cuidado de su hogar, además de entrenar, puesto que era un guerrero poderoso que aseguraba que su muchacho también lo sería algún día. Según sus expectativas Riku tendría el destino asegurado.

El niño en aquellos momentos se acercaba al sector de carpintería sin ser visto por nadie.

Había quedado de entrenar con Sora como hacía todos los días sin falta, hubiera tormenta o no, hiciera calor o no, lloviera o chispeara, porque aunque pareciera que fueran solo dos niños muy divertidos y entusiasmados con ser iguales a sus padres entre espadas de madera, ellos dos en realidad eran rivales, y en algún momento cuando fueran mayores lo demostrarían, cada cual con su lado de oscuridad como sucede siempre en la vida, pero uno de los dos definitivamente tendría esta parte más desarrollada, o quizás no, el tiempo lo decidiría.

Pero volvamos a donde Riku se encontraba. El niño temblaba internamente, ya que aquel lugar de la casa estaba tajantemente prohibido para él y sus amigos, y por ningún motivo podía estar considerado utilizar herramientas para nada, hasta que estuviera mayor. Lo que tenía su padre eran clavos, algunos gastados y otros de lo más nuevos y filosos que había conseguido en sus viajes y entrenamiento, tenía martillos y serruchos hechos por el mismo Cid, mecánico experto que según había dicho el padre de Riku, se la pasaba cuando no tenía un camino dictado, en un lugar muy lejano llamado Ciudad de paso, o algo así. Aunque Riku creía que era para hacerlo todo más interesante y misterioso, algo falso según el cómo Santa Claus o el conejo de pascua.

Se había puesto zapatos previamente para evitar clavarse algo en el pie, no era un lugar con piso apto para andar descalzo. Caminó hasta llegar a la mesa de madera repleta de fierros colgando por los ganchos de las esquinas y tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para poder coger un pequeño martillo para los clavos más pequeños.

De entre los matorrales y las palmeras más jóvenes él había ocultado su espada de madera. En mejores condiciones que la de Sora si hablamos de madera, mucho mejor pulida que la de Tidus y definitivamente más elegante que la de Wakka, aunque este último jamás luchaba con espada, la tenía más por decoración en la mitad de la playa y había terminado en alta mar en más de una ocasión sin importarle ni al propio dueño.

La espada de Riku lo tenía todo en las Islas, sin embargo estaba rota. Y no solo torcida, sino que destruida por la mitad, aún siendo de una excelente madera. El muchacho observó la vergonzosa forma en la que estaba su arma y suspiró aún nervioso. Se le había caído por un descuido entre las rocas de la orilla en el estacionamiento de los botes que ya no se usaban, la madera se había atascado y destrozado cuando Riku había querido sacarla luego de varios intentos. Miró a su casa por si no se acercaba ninguno de sus padres y luego hacía la playa por si Sora no se había aparecido a buscarlo. No podía demorarse considerando su posición actual, su cita con su amigo y el acecho de su padre.

Cogió ambos pedazos de la espada y los colocó en el suelo. Alargó el brazo para tomar por el mango el martillo que había sacado de la mesa y se enderezó para colocar cuidadosamente uno de los clavos negros que había traído en su bolsillo desde la casa. El tamaño era el perfecto para poder atravesar ambos trozos, pero aún así Riku no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, no sabía absolutamente nada de carpintería, ya que su papá-digámosle de su nombre, es decir Adrian- siempre lo había mantenido alejado de aquel lugar de la casa, por lo peligroso que era. Maldijo por lo bajo por su suerte y luego miró a su alrededor con precaución. Algo que ninguno de sus padres toleraba eran las malas palabras de su boca y en más de una ocasión le había llegado una bofetada por ello, para su vergüenza una vez había sido frente a Sora y Kairi.

Intentó concentrarse en su trabajo y pudo darle al primer clavo sin errores. Siempre había tenido buena puntería por lo que no le preocupaba demasiado como metía los clavos, en realidad su atención estaba en su casa y la playa. No tuvo tiempo intermedio luego del tercer martilleo ya que escuchó pasos en su espalda de forma sorpresiva. El chico de cabellos plateados se dio la vuelta ocultando el martillo y ambos trozos de madera en entre sus manos y miró con atención al visitante.

Se trataba de Tidus, uno de sus amigos. Llevaba la ropa húmeda, pista de que había caído seguramente al agua entre embestidas con su propia espada. Parecía estar de buen humor como de costumbre pero nervioso al mismo tiempo, Riku pensó que posiblemente andaba tramando algo.

-¿Que hay Riku?-preguntó el chico sonriente-Oye, Sora te anda buscando en la playa, dice que quedaron de entrenar.

-Siempre es así-se apresuró a responder Riku ocultando más aún entre sus dedos las herramientas-Estaba por irme en estos momentos, por cierto,..¿Qué haces aquí?

-Que haces tú aquí, mejor dicho. Creí que tu papá no te dejaba venir, y aquí estas, haciendo caso omiso a las normas. Vaya el día que vuelva a verte sobre las rodillas de tu padre será para escribirlo y contarlo a las futuras generaciones. El gran Riku que todo lo puede, con los pantalones abajo, llorando en…

-Vale, ya entendí-dijo Riku molesto y con las mejillas encendidas-Eso fue hace tiempo, mi padre ya no me pega, y estoy aquí por una buena causa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es?

-No respondiste mi pregunta Tidus, ¿Qué haces tú en mi casa si no me estas buscando a mí?

Riku comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso y algo irritado, no sabría que decirle a su padre si este los encontraba a los dos en el lugar prohibido. Culparía a Riku de haberlo llevado y sería un desastre, tenía que salir de allí con su amigo pronto.

-Bueno veras-dijo agachándose mientras sacaba de la nada entre una de las palmeras más jóvenes de la casa de Riku, nada menos que la pelota de juego de Wakka-Mi mamá se dio cuenta de que le ocultaba esto a Wakka de vez en cuando y ahora está molesta conmigo porque le mentí. Entenderás que este es uno de los mejores escondites cerca de los botes y…

Pero antes de que el muchacho pudiera seguir hablando una mujer de rasgos alegres como Tidus llegó corriendo las plantas para hacerse paso. Ambos chicos quedaron perplejos.

-Mamá-comenzó Tidus botando la pelota al suelo sin darse cuenta. Era después de todo un chico bastante más torpe que Riku y no se le daba tan bien mentir como seguramente desearía. La mujer de seriedad agradable pasó a una severidad contenida. Tidus iba a hablar pero calló. Por lo que se podía ver era una madre dura en su interior, aunque su padre Jecht fuera un irresponsable en muchos sentidos. Tenía ambos lados de la moneda.

-Asi es que aquí estabas Tidus, y más encima me has facilitado las cosas, la pelota de Wakka estaba nada menos que escondida en la casa de Riku. Su madre se la ha pasado insistiendo que alguien se la había robado y mira con qué me encuentro apenas te busco. Muy bien jovencito ahora te atenderás a las consecuencias.

La mujer cogió a su hijo de la oreja y lo llevó a su lado entre tirones, ignorando los sollozos que ya habían aparecido en el niño. Tidus siempre había sido un muchacho muy sensible, desde que Riku recordaba.

La madre de Tidus agachó bajo su brazo a su hijo y comenzó a darle fuertes nalgadas con su mano derecha. Tidus no decía nada pero sus lágrimas brotaban con energía, avergonzado y con su retaguardia lastimada. Riku sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento observó de reojo a Tidus recibiendo la tunda mientras lo único que se movía del lugar eran el brazo rítmico de la madre y se oían débiles los sollozos del niño. Luego de pasada una tanda de palmadas la mujer sin darle ninguna despedida a Riku agarró de la camisa a su hijo para llevárselo del sitio, mientras hablaba casi para sí misma.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa prepárate porque le diré a tu padre que no tienes vergüenza de andarle robando a tus amigos, y nada de eso de que fue una broma, te has ganado un buen rato en el rincón con pantalones abajo Tidus y tu padre no tendrá problemas en,…-continuó hablando hasta que Riku ya no pudo oírla.

Volvió a haber silencio en el patio una vez más.


	2. Capitulo II

**Espadas de Madera**

Capitulo 2

Las palmeras se menearon por el viento al estar Riku nuevamente solo en aquel rincón de su hogar.

La visita de Tidus y su madre lo habían tensado un tanto más ahora que un alguien ya sabía que él había estado allí. Una vez más meneó la cabeza para volver a su trabajo. Pudo darle a dos clavos exactamente en el filo de la espada hasta que un uno mal hecho voló por los aires, respuesta del martilleo de Riku para acabar por los matorrales. ¿Sería su padre tan agudo como para darse cuenta de que había un clavo en un lugar que no debería? Era una exageración, pero en Adrian no siempre se podía confiar como parte de mentes vagas, era un hombre ordenado, independiente, cuidadoso marido y responsable creador.

El niño se dejó en la idea de que era una tontería y procuró acabar los últimos martilleos lo más pronto posible, hasta que escucho nuevamente ruidos detrás de él. Se volvió a observar, pero no vio a nadie, hasta que su visión volvió a la madera y a unos pequeños pies que antes no habían estado delante. El corazón se le detuvo unos momentos por los nervios y se calmó un tanto al ver la picara expresión de Sora frente a él. Riku al ver que lo habían descubierto ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse de su sitio y se quedó allí, algo enfadado y con las piernas cruzadas.

-Riku sabes que no debes estar aquí-indico Sora agachándose en el suelo y poniéndose al nivel de Riku-A tu padre no le gustará.

-Sora, mi idea no es que me encuentre-respondió Riku con los brazos cruzados-Ya me encontró Tidus hace un rato y más encima con su madre, solo quiero terminar con lo que estoy haciendo, si eres tan amable me esperarás en la playa donde acordamos.

Sora cogió la espada mitad-martillada con clavos de su amigo y la examinó. Su mente segundos después le dijo lo que sucedía.

-¡Tu espada está rota!-exclamó el niño anonadado.

-Por eso estoy llenándola de clavos, Sora-dijo Riku como si hablara con alguien a quien hay que pronunciarle todo dos veces o exageradamente lento-Si me dejas terminar podré ir a ganarte dentro de poco.

-Tú no me ganas tanto-respondió Sora con el ceño fruncido-Además quiero tu ayuda ya que estás aquí, verás…

Y sacó de entre su espalda la propia espada, con filo magullado y varias partes destrozadas por el tiempo. Miró a su amigo de reojo mientras exponía su arma.

-¿Me enseñas a arreglarla mientras le pones clavos a la tuya?-pidió el niño esperanzado-Mi padre me castigaría si supiera que ando en esto pero si tú estás aquí no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Para Sora, Riku no era solo su amigo, sino que en ideas era muchas veces su héroe y eso el chico lo sabía. No tenía más que acabar el trabajo juntos, pronto para poder ir a la playa y hacer como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

Luego de un suspiro Riku cogió ambas armas y comenzó a clavarle a la suya a ojos de Sora para que este lo imitara con el otro martillo se sobraba botado a unos metros en la arena, ya camino a la playa. Ambos niños incluso comenzaron a divertirse mientras trabajaban, recordando cuando recién tuvieron aquellas espadas y para vergüenza de Sora, llegando posteriormente al tema de cuentas veces Riku lo había dejado desarmado dentro de su propio territorio de batalla, es decir cada casa respectivamente.

El tiempo pasó y sin ellos saberlo dieron las cuatro de la tarde sin más. Aunque ellos con lo divertidos que estaban no lo sabían.

-No creo que podamos dejarlas mucho mejor-dijo Riku lamentándose mientras miraba su espada repleta de clavos a más no poder, incluso en lugares donde no se hacía ninguna unión de una madera con la otra. Según su propio criterio, su trabajo daba lástima, pero al ver el de Sora solo pudo liberar una carcajada diminuta al mirar con detenimiento. La espada de Sora tenía tantos clavos que casi parecía decoración navideña y había un par de tachuelas en las esquinas que le daban a su trabajo una impresión mucho más ridícula.

Riku estaba por dar al ambiente un par de bromas sarcásticas a su amigo, pero al darse cuenta de que este tenía los ojos humedecidos prefirió no decir nada.

-Al menos lo intentamos, Sora-explicó tocándole el hombro a su amigo-Vámonos, le diremos a nuestros padres que las perdimos y así nos construirán otras.

-Si es que alcanzamos a ocultar estas-dijo al cabo de unos segundos Sora, mirando por sobre el hombro de Riku, muy asustado de repente. Riku miró también rápidamente y un escalofrió paso rápido en su espalda al darse cuenta de que había que actuar rápido. Adrian se acercaba entre las ramas del sendero con paso seguro como lo habitual y mirada seria. Era un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros pero muy blanco de piel y con características muy típicas de su hijo, como el largo del cabello, las facciones y incluso la mirada profunda e inteligente, casi concentrada que le daban una imagen respetable entre las personas de su edad, al igual que su hijo que daba esa impresión pero en los niños con los que se juntaba.

Riku cogió a Sora del brazo y lo empujó a él y su persona entre las ramas, en una bajada en peñasco que daba camino a la playa, donde la madre de Tidus había llevado a su hijo hacía ya una hora y media. Ambos niños quedaron mirando al adulto como hacía acceso al lugar donde ellos habían desobedecido.

Lo observaron en silencio dar vueltas en el lugar y vieron como sacaba de entre unas cajas que antes no habían visto un paquete de fósforos, seguramente para hacer funcionar la cocina, pensó Riku para sus adentros. Adrian miró a su alrededor al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado de alguna forma, por lo menos su hijo ya lo sabía. Se guardó los fósforos en el bolsillo y caminó en dirección a los niños escondidos en los pastizales junto a unas jóvenes palmeras. Sora se agachó lo más que pudo pero Riku se mantuvo en su posición lo más quieto posible. Vió como su padre se detenía a pocos metros de ellos y bajaba en altura para coger algo del suelo.

-Oh no-murmuró Riku para sí mismo. Ambas espadas estaban ahora en manos de Adrian quien las observaba con atención. Riku sabía que ya casi no tenía sentido seguir ocultos, pero algo le impedía moverse, quizás el hecho de que Sora estaba presente, era muy probable.

Adrian dio un largo suspiro volviendo a la entrada del caminito para irse a casa, pero aún mirando de forma general el rincón de carpintería.

-¡Riku, te quiero en la entrada de la casa inmediatamente!-dijo una vez el hombre, fuerte y claro para los oídos de ambos niños. Sora se limitó a mirar a su amigo quien estaba perplejo en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Adrian ya no estuvo visible y ambos niños volvieron a estar solos, Riku, reservado en sus ideas volvió a empujar a Sora fuera de allí seguido por él, una segunda vez. No estaba dispuesto a que Sora lo viera en una situación tan vergonzosa, por lo que se arriesgaría a desobedecer una vez más, esta vez escapando.

Ambos niños llegaron a la playa casi enseguida. No había casi nadie a excepción de Wakka quien habiéndolos visto se limitó a darles un saludo lejano a la distancia. Seguramente ya se iba a casa.


	3. Capitulo III

**Espadas de madera**

Capitulo 3

Los dos niños vieron como Wakka se iba seguido por una fría brisa que llegaba del mar, indicando que ya era hora de volver al hogar. Riku pestañeó varias veces entre lo nervioso que estaba y el frío que de repente sentía. Sora era su mejor amigo, pero en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era deshacerse él.

Las cosas a los minutos después comenzaron a suceder muy rápido, demasiado rápido a decir verdad. Las ideas de Riku por lo general funcionaban pero las cosas pronto ya no estarían a su favor. El destino ya lo confirmaría.

-Ven Sora, vamos a la cabaña-invitó el chico de cabellos grises- Allí no nos encontrarán.

-¿No deberíamos volver a casa? Hace frío y nuestros padres se molestarán.

Pero Riku ya avanzaba por la ladera entre la arena que aún guardaba el calor del mediodía. Antes de llegar, un grito se escuchó a la distancia, cerca del muelle, entre los botes.

-¡Riku!-gritó una voz conocida. Los chicos se dieron vuelta, pero antes de eso, Riku se mordió el labio, tenso al saber quién era aquella persona.

Se trataba de su madre, _Rebecca. _Una mujer hermosa y esbelta, con los cabellos grises que su hijo había heredado y esplendorosos ojos verdes, a diferencia de los de Riku que eran azules. Era por lo general una mujer dulce y una comprensiva madre, pero su semblante en aquellos momentos era de preocupación.

-Niños,.. ¿Dónde estaban?-habló a pesar de que aún faltaban metros para llegar a donde se encontraban Sora y Riku-Yo y tu padre te hemos estado buscando por todas partes, sabes que ya es hora de estar en casa, mañana podrán seguir,..

Pero Riku luego de hacer una mueca había desaparecido. Detrás de la cabaña, que con velocidad había cogido y se preparaba para ir a las palmeras de la Pequeña Isla, cuando su madre se hubiese ido. Aunque las cosas no serían tan fáciles, no aquel día.

-¡Riku, ven aquí en seguida!-ordenó Rebecca ya al lado de Sora-Te irá muy mal con tu padre si no me haces caso, hablo en serio. Sora, tu también, me encontré con tu madre camino a la playa y está preocupada, vamos apresúrate.

Sora obedeció. Riku tendría que darle muchas explicaciones en el entrenamiento que ojalá si llevasen a cabo al día siguiente. El niño sabía que su amigo había estado actuando sumamente extraño, pero a decir verdad, Riku tenía un carácter muy especial y ni siquiera su familia podía verlo bien en ocasiones, aunque quien estaba más cerca era Adrian respecto a eso.

Rebecca se apresuró a llegar a donde Riku se había escondido pero no lo encontró. El niño estaba oculto entre las rocas y hacía un buen trabajo al no moverse. No podía ver bien que su madre estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Muy bien jovencito, ya basta. No soy ninguna tonta y tengo claro que me estás escuchando-dijo sin perder energía dándole más vueltas al asunto-Voy a contar hasta tres, si no te apareces te va a ir muy mal.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó y Riku miraba a su madre entre las plantas y piedras. Rebecca cumplía lo que decía y su hijo lo sabía, pero mientras su padre no se apareciera no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse. Esa forma de pensar era porque Rebecca nunca castigaba a Riku, a diferencia de la madre de Sora que efectivamente lo hacía. Era una cosa de carácter, aunque Rebecca cambiaría las cosas si era necesario, la desobediencia y arrogancia de Riku respecto a lo que podía y no podía hacer no estaban solo dentro de sus propios principios, sino que como todo niño, debía obedecer órdenes y por supuesto que en primer lugar las de su madre y padre.

-Ya está-indicó la mujer dándose la vuelta con gracia luego de llegada la cuenta al número tres y sin haber recibido noticias de su hijo.

Antes de que el chico saliera de su escondite o antes de que pudiera mirar a su madre caminar sobre sus propios pasos, algo lo agarró con brusquedad de la oreja sin previo aviso, ni siquiera en sonidos. Luego sintió como era sacado con fuerza de su base hacía dentro de la playa.

-Rebecca, puedes quedarte tranquila, espéranos en casa-dijo sin necesidad de gritar Adrian, aún sujetando firmemente a su desobediente hijo de la oreja. El niño estaba tan impactado con la sorpresa y el miedo por lo que pronto sucedería, que prefirió mantenerse callado.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y miró a su esposo y a su hijo aliviada. No dijo nada, no era necesario. Siguió su camino y no tardó en recobrar el sendero de regreso al hogar, puesto que sabía con que tendría que lidiar al regreso.

Adrian hizo que Riku lo mirase a los ojos con severidad. El niño aunque quería llorar no se lo permitió, su orgullo se lo hacía imposible.

-Muéstrame tus manos-ordenó su padre con una mirada que no permitía replica. El niño obedeció poniendo ambas a su vista- Manos sucias por las herramientas. Estuviste trabajando con cosas que no debes tocar, incluiste a Sora y luego desafiando mis órdenes te viniste a la playa cuando te dije que te quería en la entrada. Hiciste pasar un mal rato a tu madre buscándote y también intentas engañarla escondiéndote. No te importa que los demás pierdan el tiempo por lo que veo. En realidad no me sorprendo, es algo propio de ti.

Riku estaba por decir algo pero prefirió guardar silencio una vez más. Hablar no era una característica que estuviera a su favor en esos momentos, a menos que quisiera una bofetada que estaría asegurada.

Adrian suspiró por segunda vez aquel día.

-Bien, te diría que fuéramos a casa y me esperaras en tu cuarto, pero ya has hecho pasar un mal rato a tu madre. Te daré la tunda aquí mismo.

-No,..., papá…-comenzó el niño pero calló al instante, puesto que su padre lo había vuelto a sujetar de la oreja izquierda. El niño dejó escapar un sollozo pero lo apagó enseguida.

Adrian se sentó en una de las planas de madera hechas para construir botes, muy utilizadas en ese sector de la isla y luego acercó a su hijo para sí. A veces el muchacho tenía las vagas esperanzas de que su padre viera sus ojos y se arrepintiera de llevar a cabo el castigo, pero eso jamás sucedía. Adrian siempre estaba demasiado concentrado en lo demás que implicaba la paliza y eso llamaba a imposibles arrepentimientos de su parte.

-Aparta el brazo-dijo al darse cuenta de que Riku ya se cubría la abertura del pantalón, casi por reflejo. Una palmada en la mano cambió las cosas en seguida.

Adrian rápidamente bajó los pantalones de Riku y la ropa interior de un tirón, sin esfuerzo y con brusquedad. Luego elevó a su hijo para ponerlo sobre sus rodillas mientras tiraba la camiseta amarilla de este por sobre su espalda, de modo que no estorbara para hacer acceso a sus posaderas de una forma más fácil.

La primera nalgada fue rápida, fuerte y sin demoras. Riku que había estado apretando los dientes esperando, no lo vio venir así y exclamó un claro "¡Ay!" en la oportunidad. Movió un poco las piernas pero fue un grave error. Aquello ayudó a que sus pantalones, que ya estaban a la altura de las rodillas bajaran hasta los talones y fue la oportunidad perfecta para que su padre lo sacara todo de una, con otro tirón.

El niño ahora más avergonzado y arrepentido de su propia torpeza podía sentir el escozor sin nada que interviniese, ni siquiera el sentir de prendas que tendría que subirse luego, puesto que ahora descansaban amontonadas a unos centímetros de su cuerpo en la arena, al lado de las rocas y tablas, además de restos de botes y demás maderas.

-Si no te dejas de mover la cosa no acabará aquí y tendremos que seguir en casa, te lo estoy advirtiendo-dijo Adrian ahora comenzando con la paliza de verdad, sin detenerse por nada a pesar de los constantes movimientos de su hijo sobre sus piernas.

Las potentes nalgadas caían, una tras otra. Todas con prácticamente el mismo sonido y casi todas acompañadas de algún débil gemido de dolor, cortesía de Riku. No quería llorar, su ser impedía aquella necesidad corporal y humana suceder pero aún era muy joven y aquello no era tan fácil de negar, sobre todo si a medida que la tunda continuaba, su retaguardia estaba cada vez más adolorida y cada nueva palmada se sentía peor, mucho peor que la anterior. Por lo que sus ojos, ya humedecidos no pudieron contenerse y dentro de poco la humedad se convirtió en completas lágrimas, que cayeron sin más por sus rojas mejillas, expresando como no, vergüenza y dolor.

Adrian se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta de que su hijo ya había cedido a las emociones y estaba ahora en lugar de moviéndose, sollozando silenciosamente dentro de lo posible sobre su regazo, con la cabeza gacha y de vez en cuando una de sus manos presente para correr una que otra lágrima. El padre acarició con la mano las ya bien enrojecidas nalgas de su hijo.

-¿Puedo ponerme de pie?-preguntó el chico luego de unos momentos mirando a su padre por el rabillo del ojo, aún en su posición y teniendo todavía la fuerte mano izquierda de este sujetándole la espalda para que evitara hacer lo que acababa de preguntar. El niño antes de esperar respuesta intentó pararse pisando con los dedos de los pies el suelo, tratando de lograr estabilidad. A Adrian no le pareció esta actitud precipitada por lo que, ahora elevando un poco la rodilla derecha, donde estaba la parte trasera de Riku mejor expuesta, volvió a las nalgadas, fuertes como en el principio. Ahora más continuadas.

-¡No! …¡Ay!... Lo siento pero,..¡Ay!..Pensaba que habíamos terminado,…¡ouch!..*sollozo*.. Por favor, Papá ya basta,…¡AY!,…*sollozo*,..Lo siento, perdón,..¡Oww!

-Todo depende de si estás arrepentido, hijo-explicó Adrian sin hacer pausa- Discúlpate por lo que has hecho hoy y acabaremos pronto, sino estaremos aquí por varios minutos más y como te he dicho, seguiremos en casa.

-¡Ay!,…Y,..¡¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Ouch!...

-Por favor usa tu cabeza Riku, eres un chico inteligente y tienes una consciencia como todo muchacho normal, no te estaré dando discursos de cosas que ya sabes.

-¡Oww! Y,..¿Cómo quieres que,..¡Ay!,.. Me disculpe si me sigues pegando?,..¡AY!

Entonces Adrian en una maniobra cogió a Riku del torso y lo sentó con agilidad en una de sus rodillas, para que lo mirara a los ojos. El niño con la cara roja y repleta de lágrimas no se sintió demasiado bien ahora sentado sobre la parte del cuerpo que había sufrido la fuerte mano de su padre pero estar allí solo podía significar que todo había terminado, o eso parecía.

-Soy todo oídos, jovencito-dijo Adrian aún con el ceño fruncido mirando. Daba la impresión de que no sentiría culpa de volver a poner a su muchacho abajo en la misma posición si no escuchaba una respuesta que lo convenciera.

-Pues-comenzó Riku tragando nervioso y desviando la vista-Se que no debí decirle a Sora que me acompañara hoy, pero,..El no se iba nunca y sabía que te enojarías si me veías en el patio, mamá te llamaría y si Sora me veía,..

Guardó silencio un momento. Riku se daba cuenta de que tenía las ideas revueltas y había esparcido palabras de forma desordenada, pero a la última que había llegado ya estaba bien. No quería seguir. Intentó frotarse la retaguardia como pudo pero Adrian con poca paciencia lo zamarreó un poco para que no se entretuviera con otras cosas.

-Hijo si yo te digo no vayas al patio porque hay herramientas peligrosas, no es porque desee quitarte espacio terrenal, es porque es un lugar que hace mucho que no limpio y puedes accidentarte. Si te prohíbo usar cosas es por la misma razón, si te ordeno que te alejes de aquí o allá es por lo mismo, y si te digo aún frente a Sora-que es algo que te avergüenza tanto que el vea- que me esperes en la entrada lo haces. ¿Lo has comprendido?

-Sí, papá-se apresuró a indicar el niño mirando el suelo-Pero, ¿Como entrenaré ahora que ya no tengo una espada? Viste como la he dejado, es,..Una vergüenza.

-Primero que nada, te digo desde ya que en una semana no usarás ninguna espada, por desobedecerme y portarte como lo has hecho hoy. Luego de eso, hablaremos.

Dicho esto, Adrian hizo a su hijo ponerse de pie. El niño al sentir la arena en los pies nuevamente y por el frío que traía sin remordimiento el mar, recordó que desde la cadera para abajo estaba desnudo, tema que provocó que diera vuelta a todos lados para ver si alguien lo miraba. Suspiró aliviado al percatarse de que por la hora que acontecía todos ya se habían guardado en sus respectivos hogares.

-Vístete rápido-dijo Adrian a Riku y este lo hizo de inmediato. El padre luego de eso y mientras su hijo se abrochaba el pantalón, dio dos pasos cerca del mar, hasta llegar a donde descansaba el puentecillo que llevaba a una de las más altas palmeras, tocando pies de un arrecife que estaba más allá. Adrian sacó un objeto del bolsillo, color marrón con unas pequeñas cosas plateadas pegadas y lo arrojó con fuerza a las rocas. Riku vio con lástima como la espada con la que tanto había jugado y entrenado se hacía añicos al tocar las olas y como todo su trabajo se perdía sin más.

Sus ojos azules que aún estaban muy humedecidos e hinchados le dolieron de repente y tuvo que restregarse para aliviar la molestia. El abatimiento llegó. Adrian le hizo señas a su hijo para que comenzaran a caminar de regreso a casa y este lo hizo lentamente, aún sin dejar de mirar donde se había perdido su arma.

Riku hacía errores como todo niño, era buen amigo y muy querido por todos, pero se dejaba llevar por los pequeños demonios que todo el mundo tiene a lo largo de su vida, y aquella tarde había invocado a varios juntos, perdiendo por culpa propia algo muy preciado.

El camino a casa no fue largo, y al pasar por la esquina de la cabaña donde los niños jugaban en la tarde, el niño de cabellos plateados recordó a Sora, y le llegó a la mente las disculpas que le debía, además de bueno, una espada de madera.

En casa olía a papas, cebolla y a ese pescado con especias que tan bien le quedaba a Rebecca. Ella sonrió al ver a sus dos varones llegar.


End file.
